Sacrifice
by ShyArtist
Summary: Team Kakashi and team Kurenai team up for a mission. Complications along the way cause everything to go wrong and as the story unfolds the lives of both teams are soon in Kakashi's hands. Unfortunately this description is pretty vague yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the characters (at least not physically, I do mentally.)

Heres my first fan fiction to this site. Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it enough to want to continue reading it. ^^

_There was one thing that Kakashi knew for sure, and that was that he would protect his team no matter what the cost. The only thing going through his head was that he wasn't going to let pain come upon his students. Then with that thought he stood his ground as the sharp blade pierced through his skin._

_He was losing his blood and his vision blurred but he still managed to pull out his own blade and plunge it into the heart of his attacker._

* * *

_**,,, Sacrifice,,,**_

**_-Chapter One-_**

Naruto stood near the edge of the camp they had set up and glanced around casually for any signs of the team they were meeting up with. Team 7 consisted of Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and him at the moment and they were meeting up with team 8- Kiba, Hinata, and Shino who were lead by Kurenai.

The two teams had rarely gone on missions together in the past. It was a last minute decision for Kakashi's team to go with Kurenai's but it was a good choice and Naruto wasn't about to complain.

Kakashi built a small campfire while he waited for the rest of his team to finish the tasks he had sent them on. Within a few more minutes they were all gathered around the fire working quietly on cooking there dinner.

"Great job you guys." Kakashi commented casually to his students. Naruto's face shifted into his goofy grin. Kakashi smiled in amusement under his mask and then turned to the edge of their camp. At that moment Kurenai stepped into view followed by Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"You guys weren't too hard to find." Kiba remarked as he plopped down next to Sai and reached for something to eat.

Hinata blushed as she approached the group and sat near Kiba and Naruto. Naruto was grinning again and he excitedly started to chat with Hinata and Kiba about the mission. While the younger ninjas got caught up, Kurenai and Kakashi slipped away from the campfire.

"This mission… even though we need the skills of all of our teams, it's risky with the numbers." Kurenai exclaimed once they were out of the hearing range of their teams.

"My thoughts exactly." Kakashi replied with his hands in his pockets. "There is nothing we can do about it though."

Kurenai thought about it for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. Then, before she could rejoin her team, Kakashi shifted his stance and continued. "We should split up our teams appropriately before we continue." His uncovered eye closed for a second in deep thought. Kurenai glanced at the younger ninjas as her mind tried to catch up to Kakashi's. He was most likely going to lead the attack part of their mission.

"Kiba can lead Sakura and Sai, Hinata can lead Naruto, and you and Shino will come with me." Kakashi exclaimed. He was visualizing the enemy's base and how they would each enter while putting into consideration every team's unique skills. Kiba, Hinata and himself were the only capable trackers and therefore needed to lead.

Without further notice Kakashi walked off to explain the new groups to the rest of them. Naruto was trying to make sense of the new pairing and had almost blurted out in complaint before Kakashi had the chance to clarify his selections. "You all should know who is capable of tracking and that's why Hinata, Kiba, and I are leading. I'm going to try and explain this mission in detail." He sat down in front of the fire with the others following before he continued.

"So what's this mission about?!" Naruto shouted getting a bit impatient. Kakashi ignored Naruto, which angered the spiky-haired ninja a bit, and then continued.

"There are two major parts to this mission, and three major roles. First- we need to infiltrate the town and locate the secret base at the outskirts of the Earth Village. So far we know for sure that the base is hidden under ground." He paused for a moment to think of how to approach the next subject. "…We also know that they are holding several leaf ninja captive."

The mood grew tense after that. Naruto looked frustrated and tried to hide his eagerness to continue the mission and rescue his comrades. Kakashi also wanted to get going and tried to hurry up with the rest of the explanation. "Hinata and Naruto won't enter the village; you two will be monitoring everything outside. Kiba, your team will go to the south part of the village while my team heads to the north. If either of us gets any leads, we meet outside of the town by Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi stopped and thought over what he had just said to make sure he covered the important parts. When there were no questions from them he finished, "This mission isn't going to be too complicated or long so just stay as alert as you can until it's over with." And with that, he put the fire out and they headed to the village.

When they had the main entrance in view, Hinata and Naruto wished everyone luck and took up position on a tree branch high above while they waited. Sai and Sakura were relieved to get rid of Naruto and quickly followed after Kiba who had walked away without them. After everyone else had begun the mission, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shino did some quick adjustments to their weapons and slyly made their way to the gate.

Hinata sat on the branch and activated her Byakugan when the other teams were in the village. Naruto held a kunai in one hand and was leaning on the tree with the other hand. In his head he was replaying what Kakashi had told him a few days ago. He wasn't paying too much attention at the time so it was hard to recall if he had all the information right or not.

Kakashi had told him something about the akatsuki that sounded important but he only caught the part about Sasuke. His mind jumped to his former team mate and he almost didn't hear Hinata say his name.

"Naruto, they already signaled that they found something…" Hinata said with her usual blush. Naruto snapped out of his deep thought and turned to the village. He obviously wasn't seeing whatever she could see with her eyes.

The three entered the village at about the same time as Kiba's team despite their head start. To avoid looking suspicious they all disguised themselves according to the current fashion in the earth village and with a quick recon of the surroundings, Kakashi confirmed that the enemies they were up against might possibly be amateurs.

At first glance, the shops lining the crowded streets were the first thing you notice upon entering the village. For him and most of the others they probably noticed the dense chakra surrounding a building further away from the lively streets.

He headed that way assuming that everyone else sensed it also, giving off the signal to Hinata and Kiba. Kurenai and Shino followed closely on either side of Kakashi. "Did you find something?" Kurenai asked without turning to look at Kakashi. He was surprised that she didn't notice and wondered if Shino or the others did.

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Notice what??" Kurenai replied and came to a halt.

Kakashi stopped too, "What about you, did you notice?" He asked Shino.

Shino turned towards the two jonin "No." He said, trying hard to sense whatever Kakashi had. Shrugging, Kakashi continued towards the building.

"That building has a strong concentration of chakra all around it." He pointed out, still confused that he was the only one who noticed.

Kiba's group hadn't gotten far before Kakashi signaled that he had found something. He led his group towards Kakashi's scent and informed Sakura and Sai that the other team had a lead.

"Is anyone else getting a weird feeling?" Sakura said once they were closer to the building. Before the others could answer, she felt a sudden wave of concentrated energy that made her stomach twist.

Simultaneously, Kakashi and Sakura clutched at their stomachs in pain causing everyone to tense.

* * *

I just had to do this. Leave the first chapter off with such a suspensful event =J

* * *

Since this is the shortest of all my chapters that I have out at the moment (when I wrote this, it was 3 chapters.) I decided to add an extra note to the end =D So, you don't need to bother reading the following unless you are interested in some other good Naruto *cough* Kakashi *cough* fan fics.

I have read other Naruto fan fictions, and I'm a bit skeptical that mine is really nothing new. After I finish this story up, I plan on putting the characters in a more original setting and hopefully it will attract more attention if I present some new ideas to everyone. My favorite characters to write about are Kakashi and Naruto. I love to read the stories of the two of them having a brotherly relationship. If you are looking for some awesome Naruto fan fics, here are some that got me hooked...

-Anything and everything by KakashiKrazed (forgive me for any errors in the titles...I'm writing this without a reference cuz' I'm too lazy to open one up.)

--Long Road Home

--A New Path Traveled

--Lessons Learned From a C Ranked Mission

--The Sixth Hokage

-Fox and the Hound by Jedi Honor Bound Ninja

-Revival of the Fallen by Dragon Alchemist

and some of the other random Naruto stories that I have favorited... The one kind of story that I don't really care for are the time travelling fics. Most of the time these leave out a lot of important details and seem pretty vague so I tend to avoid them. I have read a few, though, that have caught my interest. For those of you who bothered reading this- you should go to the next chapter now if you haven't already read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the characters (at least not physically, I do mentally.)

I'm really slow at this so forgive me for posting this chapter so late. I thought of another story idea and I'm tempted to go back and forth between two. My only issue is I don't add to this one enough as it is so I'm not sure as to whether I can handle two at a time or not. Also, I might as well apologize for how short my chapters are compared to many other authors. I guess it's just my style… hopefully I will get more readers that like this story, Thanks for reading ^^

* * *

**,,,Sacrifice,,,**

**-Chapter 2-**

Kakashi immediately took back the idea of them being amateurs as he regained his composure. Everyone was looking towards Sakura and him in confusion. _Sakura had been affected too? What was this?_ He thought to himself.

Naruto and Hinata had caught up with the rest of the group by now. As Naruto grew closer to the building he started to sense something odd that he couldn't quite place.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Hinata spoke quietly when she noticed Naruto looked a bit confused. Naruto suddenly gasped and clenched his hands across his stomach in pain. He was having the same reaction as Sakura and Kakashi had.

Later after the group had settled down a bit from the recent event, they had decided on splitting back to their original teams. While everyone else was discussing how they would enter the building Kakashi searched around the premises for anything that could help them. He was still a bit skeptical on whether he would be affected by the chakra around the building again, like earlier, or not.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai were gathered with each other out of plane sight. Kurenai and her team had gone the other way to circle around to the back. They were walking the opposite way around to meet up with Kurenai and Kakashi to get the details on the buildings chakra defense.

"So you and Kakashi both felt it too?" Naruto questioned Sakura.

"Yeah, we did. I'm still wondering why Sai hadn't felt it though." She said.

Naruto looked to Sai and then back to Sakura. "Why would he feel it?" They all paused and considered this. Everyone on Kakashi's team was affected save for Sai. This might help us plan the infiltration better if we knew why, Sakura thought.

The building was in complete darkness now due to the setting sun. Kakashi used this to his advantage by keeping to the shadows of the large walls surrounding the building.

He had climbed over the sides to find they were only an extra defense for the foundation. His gloved hand ran across the wall for the door feeling for a knob of some sort. When he couldn't tap anything within a few seconds of patting across the wood he grew frustrated.

"Chidori!" He said. He gripped his arm with his left hand and produced his original technique. He used the light to find an entrance. The lightning blade had caused the space between the building and the wall to glow faintly blue.

"It's been five minutes already." Sai remarked out loud. Sakura nodded to his comment and looked towards the building.

"Just five MORE minutes." Naruto commented. He was eager to get going with this mission and still upset that Kakashi had ditched them to scout out the best infiltration path in and out.

Team Kurenai walked around the area near the building. They had distanced themselves from the wall and each other to avoid being spotted easily. Kakashi was still inside. Hinata used her byakugan and did a quick scan of the vicinity. Kakashi was situated nearby them, beyond the wall. When she deactivated her byakugan, the spot she was looking at held a soft blue glow to it.

The group paused to allow Hinata's quick search. When she had focused her eyes on a particular spot on the building, they all fixed their gazes to that same area. Sure enough, it held signs of Kakashi using his chidori.

"Do you think he got in a fight?" She said to her teammates. Kiba and Shino turned to Hinata whose face was showing signs of worry for their comrade. Kiba concentrated for a moment.

"No, he isn't in a fight. He must be using the chidori to bust the wall open or something." Kiba assumed.

By now, Kakashi had found the nearest entrance. It was only a few feet away from where he was looking. Even though it was rather large, it didn't stand out enough for him to notice it without any light. Then, he walked to the outside wall and pressed his hand into it.

There was now a decent sized hole in it for him to get out through.

The two teams had both walked all the way around the building to meet up at the other side while avoiding the enemy's observation. Once they had caught up with Kurenai's team they were briefed on Kakashi's position. They had about a minute to go before they would be meeting up with him.

Kurenai spoke to the whole group "When we meet up with Kakashi he is going to give us all the info we'll need. This is going to have to be done really quickly so everyone get ready." As soon as she informed everyone she got prepared herself.

All of them were going through their minds different scenarios when the wall they were watching had abruptly been punctured. Kakashi edged though the small hole.

"There he is, finally." Kiba stated and pointed to Kakashi.

"There's a door beyond this hole I made." Kakashi explained.

Kurenai and her team entered Kakashi's hole first. They squinted their eyes to find it, but couldn't see the door. Kakashi and his team continued a bit further down the wall after entering. Their sensei had marked another spot placed at the entrance his team would be using. It was easier to spot than the other so he hadn't used the chidori for it.

"It's right here." He explained to the other three and they walked with him to the entrance. Naruto opened the door and crept in. The interior was vast and shady. They all could assess that it wasn't a house; it was more of a warehouse. There were wooden crates stacked high creating a maze-like structure. Kakashi was the first one to notice the guards set up on the opposite side of the wall. Fortunately they hadn't noticed him. Before the rest of the group could react, Kakashi had disappeared and was dashing towards the far end of the room.

The gaurds were taken out swiftly. Kakashi's first move was to make a shadow clone which kept the enemies eyes away from him. At the same time the first gaurd had dispersed of his clone, kakashi had slit the other gaurd's throat. The first gaurd was now looking at the real Kakashi who held a kunai. The gaurd looked down to see the kunai was now in his chest.

Kakashi pulled his kunai away from the man and a ribbon of blood followed. The gaurd dropped to the cement. He thought it a rather harsh way to die.

Naruto had been anxious to start fighting and was disappointed at how quickly it all ended. He had left Sakura and Sai to join Kakashi's side but he wasn't needed after all.

"Too late." Kakashi said messing with Naruto. Naruto pouted for a moment to his sensei but was back to business when Kakashi had continued on to the next room.

Kurenai's team headed in a different direction than Kakashi had. She had watched the short battle and decided that she would check around for anything else when team Kakashi moved out of the room.

"That was some wicked fighting." Kiba commented out loud.

"Naruto didn't get any action." Shino also commented to himself.

"Shino, me and you ought to have another fight." Kiba said.

"It would be a waste."

"Why is that?" Kiba growled.

"Because I already know that I'll win." Shino said calmly. He wasn't trying to tick Kiba off but he had.

"What makes you so sure!??" Kiba questioned him .

"I would use flees." He said quietly and Kiba paused in shock.

"...Damn." He thought out loud, "That's harsh." Kiba pouted. He could have sworn Shino was smirking behind his jacket collar.

* * *

Second chapter=Done. YES! . \,,,/

It took me forever but I finished it! I was debating how to end this chapter but decided with the little humorous moment =D

If you are wondering how I came up with this random moment, here was my thought process:

Kiba should comment on Kakashi's mad ninja skills.

Shino needs to be involved because he is always left out...

OMG! If they fought- Shino could give Kiba flees! (random.) XD

It works though.... lol. I hope you enjoy this story so far, and like I said a while ago, the main characters are going to soon be Naruto and Kakashi mainly. I'm not planning on doing couples. I can't write love stories, I'll let other people cover that category. I would have made this more of an action but there isn't a category for it.... so, suspense- close enough.

Also-Please review. It doesn't matter what you have to say, the more reviews the better =} hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the characters (at least not physically, I do mentally.)

So far I'm still not bored of this story. I've started to write parts in a notebook during school and then I type it up when I get a chance. I'm holding off on the idea of writing multiple stories at once mainly because of school. *Blames it on homework.*

....Here goes! Chapter three!!! ;3 (Are you excited? ...I am.)

* * *

**,,,Sacrifice,,,**

**-Chapter 3-**

Kakashi and Naruto stepped into the next room alert for any threats. To their right was a long narrow hallway that was dimly lite. While to their left was a metal door that loomed over them manacingly. Naruto walked past kakashi and reached for the handle. Kakashi sighed at the impatient youth but allowed him to continue.

I'm sure Kakashi's team is almost there by now." Kurenai said. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino followed her to the opposite side of the large room. They went through the other door and were now walking through a long hallway.

"So we're looking for Konoha prisoners?" Kiba asked to break the silence.

"Yes, there are at least three that we know of who are being held here."

"For what?"

"Most likely because they had missions that failed due to the enemy's discovery." Kurenai said though she wasn't quite sure herself. Kiba decided not to question her any further after realizing Kurenai did not have any details either.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi was standing with his left arm held up to block the enemy's kunai. He had jumped in the way to shield Naruto and held a kunai in his right hand to the man's throat. Naruto freaked for a moment at the sight of the kunai stabbing into Kakashi's arm. Kakashi noticed the blonde haired boy tense and was slightly amused at the reaction.

"Calm down, Naruto," He said " I let this happen to end the fight quickly." He exclaimed.

Naruto nodded and looked at Kakashi in realization. Kakashi was motioning for him to give him a hand.

Sakura and Sai stood by and watched Kakashi take care of things until now. Sakura was startled at the sight of the enemy stabbing Kakashi but she had gotten a hold of herself. The two of them decided to join in as Naruto began tieing the attacker to hinder escape.

Kakashi spoke as soon as they were finished. "Now that you can't run away, would you mind helping us find our friends?"

"I'll check the room with my byakugan." Hinata offered and turned to face the door in question.

"There are four people in the room," She paused to confirm something. "and they have relatively low chakra levels."

Shino held his hand to the side and a few bugs dropped to the cold cement. They entered the room through the crack below the door.

"I'll check if they are prisoners or not." He stated and concentrated on his insects.

"Sakura, could you heal my arm?" Kakashi asked calmly. She nodded and stood up from leaning on the wall. When she looked at Kakashi's masked face she immediatly noticed at had lost a few shades.

"You're pale." She commented.

He looked at her and then to his arm. There was a faint trickle of a clear liquid at the edges of his wound. He swiftly grabbed the kunai that had struck him with his good hand and looked at the blade. Sure enough, it was tipped with an almost invisible liquid that he immediatly identified as poison.

"Well, that explains why I'm feeling dizzy." He said

Naruto turned to his sensei and opened his mouth to say something. Kakashi stared to Naruto. He was saying something to him but he couldn't hear. Kakashi put a hand to his forehead and tried to calm the ringing headache. Suddenly the room got really bright. He couldn't hear and could barely see anything and he knew that the poison had began to course through him.

Sakura ran to Kakashi, whipped her hands out, and poured healing chakra from them. Kakashi was looking at Naruto and had collapsed suddenly after a muffled grunt. She pushed him on to his back and he squinted his visible eye and tried to concentrate on not blacking out.

Sai looked at their prisoner that they had tied up. He was grinning like a maniac as he watched Sakura struggling to heal Kakashi and the jounin tensing in pain as the poison flowed through his blood. He didn't like that the prisoner was enjoying this. Sai grabbed the man by the arm and shoved him back. His head smashed into a solid wall and he passed out with a patch of blood coming from the contact between his skull and the brick.

Naruto looked back and forth between his two team members. Sakura was healing Kakashi as quickly as she could, and Sai had slammed their prisoner into the wall in a random outburst of what Naruto recognized as anger.

Everything was unbelievably out of proportion. When he moved his head slightly to the side an intense naustiousness threatened to overwhelm him. The room was seemingly tipping now and the faint sounds he was hearing were definatly out of pitch. If he didn't have Sakura healing him he would have passed out by now.

"_This is basically a race between Sakura and the poison"_ Kakashi thought, _"minus the fact that my life is on the line..."_

The insects crawled across the floor and confirmed that the people on the other side were not prisoners. On the far wall, though, there was an observation window looking into another room.

"There is a second room, I can't confirm that the prisoners are there but it is highly likely."

Kurenai lifted her hand up and motioned for the others to follow her. She was about to open the door for them to attack the people on the other side. Right before her hand reached the door handle though she hesitated and pulled her hand back. "It would be nice to know if it's actually worth it to start a fight. What if this isn't even the right way? The prisoners might not even be near us." She commented.

"True, but we can't risk leaving this room unchecked just in case it is the right one." Shino said.

"It would make sense to place an extra amount of guards around prisoners so its logical to go for the rooms with the most guards... even if it is a waste of time." Hinata added softly, surprising the rest of the group with her input.

Even though Kurenai wanted to argue that it would be more logical to check the rooms without guards first, she decided to leave it at that and shifted her attention back to the door. "Well then, here goes." She pushed the door open and Allowed Kiba to rush in with Akamaru.

The toxins were obviously fast working. Sakura had managed to stop them from spreading any further at least. This was priority though since the rest of Kakashi's team was unable to continue the mission without him. Sakura sighed when Kakashi seemed to relax. At least the poison had stopped spreading.

"Someones coming." Naruto spoke quietly to the group. He closed the door that they came in and began barricading it with random objects he found in the room.

"If whoever is coming is really a threat that won't hold them." Kakashi remarked.

Naruto placed the giant potted plant that he held onto the ground and paused. "Now that you mention it, I guess I should just ambush the guy." Kakashi let out a quiet, half-hearted laugh of amusement and Sai rolled his eyes.

Kakashi must have been able to tell that the poison was out of his system, because as Sakura was getting close to finishing he shifted onto his elbows.

"I couldn't get all of the poison but I cleared up most of the lethal toxins." She said to Kakashi who was now leaning against the wall. He still felt nauseous and lightheaded but was fine for the most part.

Naruto had his ear against the door and his eyes closed. He was sure now that the person he had sensed was heading here because they had passed up the only other door in the hallway. "Ready Sai?" He whispered. Sai nodded and Naruto opened the door.

As soon as they entered the room, all the eyes were on them. Kiba leaped to his left and Akamaru to the right. Kurenai stepped in the doorway and launched several projectiles at the occupants of the room. Hinata and Shino decided to remain unseen for this fight. Only two of Kurenai's knives made contact with the enemy but it didn't matter. Kiba had cornered a man and kicked him into a desk. The wood snapped from the impact and the man was knocked out.

Akamaru bit down on another man's leg and held him for Kiba to slam his fist into his face. Kurenai finished of the last of them and Hinata and Shino decided to join them in the room.

At the far end was a large window looking into another room. Kurenai stepped closer to examine it. "This looks like some kind of holding cell." She commented. When she was closer she noticed that there were two people inside of the room. Kiba pressed his hands and forehead against the glass and peered inside.

"They have leaf head bands." He remarked.

Kurenai found a door leading to the other room. She approached the two Konoha ninjas that were sprawled out on the ground. Their ankles were chained to the ground. "Look for a key." She commanded her team. "They don't seem to be in immediate danger."

Hinata went to the man that crashed through the desk and found a link of keys by his side. She pulled them off and brought them to Kurenai. "Maybe its one of these she said quietly.

Kurenai began to fumble with the keys. Shino walked in the room now and he recognized one of the ninja's faces. "Genma." He murmured. Kiba crouched down next to Kurenai and saw that Shino was right, one of the ninjas was Genma- but he couldn't quite place the second ones name.

The lock sprung open after the fifth key and fell to the ground. Kiba hoisted Genma onto his back as efficiently as he could. Kurenai opened the lock on the second man and was happy that it worked with the same key. She picked up the second man and they all headed out together, Shino in the lead and Hinata at the rear.

Kakashi used the wall to support himself and watched Naruto and Sai from a distance. He mentally noted that their teamwork had improved since their last mission.

Naruto sent a shadow clone out first. The man about to enter the door dropped the tray he had been holding when he saw a fist coming at him. Sai had prepared to help but realized he did't need to. Naruto stopped his attack short when the man flinched and put his hands up in quick defense.

The man looked about thirty or so. He wore a white lab coat and had messy light brown hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded from the man.

"My name is Ransu." He said. He was a trying to act like he didn't just get freaked out by Naruto.

Kakashi decided to cut things short and he pushed off the wall to walk over to Naruto. Ransu jumped a bit when he walked into view. He gave him a secondary glance and propped himself up on the wall beside Naruto. "Kurenai's team has just signaled that they found the prisoners."

Naruto didn't react right away so Sai took the lead. He grabbed Ransu suddenly and placed his fingers firmly on the man's pressure points around his neck. His body relaxed and Sai set him aside.

Kakashi sighed. The mission was definitley not going as swiftly as he had planned.

Kurenai and her team raced through the hallways, backtracking their previously taken path. Kiba slowed down a bit when he saw that Genma was regaining conciousness.

Then came the typical question from the confused man, "What? Where am I?" he spoke- still dazed.

"We're in a building." Kiba answered.

Genma recovered from his dazed state quickly when annoyance threatened to control his fists into slugging Kiba a good one.

They were almost out of the building and the plan was to leave as quickly as possible. When they reached the point where they had entered, Kurenai let Shino carry the unconcious man. She was going to stay behind for a moment and wait for Kakashi's group.

The others went ahead through Kakashi's makeshift door. After a minute or two she saw team seven making their way over to her. She was completly covered by the shadows of the moon-less night, yet Kakashi knew she was there.

As he neared her he slowed down and brought up a hand for a two-fingered greeting. Kurenai smirked. She noticed right away that his other arm was bandaged and humored over his luck.

"I guess our team lucked out." Kurenai said addressing the fact that they found the Konoha captives on their first try.

"That figures that your team doesn't take any injuries, you were never one to take risks." Kakashi joked and his visible eye smiled slightly. "We should probably go now."

* * *

I was planning on adding a bit more to this since I feel like the story didn't get too much further in this chapter, but I decided against because I really wanted to update... updating urges. Whatevs, lol. The next chapter is going to involve Kakashi a lot more, so if you are reading this story only because it involves Kurenai, Kiba, or any other character besides Kakashi or Naruto... Don't worry, I will still have them, they just won't appear as much as they did earlier. They will return though =D ... Any-who...

Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far. My writing juices are sparked when I realize that there are people who are actually reading this and waiting for the next chapter. I have the feeling that Chapter 4 is going to be coming a bit quicker than the rest have ^^ (Unless anything randomly comes up to distract me... which usually happens...) but I will try to update quicker!!!! yay =D

...One more thing- Has anyone noticed how the length of my chapters is slowly growing? ...I just noticed.


End file.
